Days of Christmas...FY Style
by Samantha J. Mulder
Summary: Just as the title emplies, the FY characters sing the 12 Day of Christmas, but with the lyrics.....altered....a bit


Yet another FY parody form me, Sora Takenouchi. Complete with Miaka bashing, no da! Enjoy!  
  
12 Days of Christmas  
FY Style  
  
Miaka: On the first day of Christmas, my true love gave to me,  
  
Tamahome: A symbol on my forehead!  
  
Miaka: On the second day of Christmas, Tasuki gave to me,  
  
Tasuki: Two flaming fans!  
Tamahome: And a symbol on my forehead!  
  
Miaka: On the third day of Christmas, Nuriko gave to me,  
  
Nuriko: Three crazy cross-dressers!  
Tasuki: Two flaming fans!  
Tamahome: And a symbol on my forehead!  
  
Miaka: On the forth day of Christmas Mitsukake gave to me,  
  
Mitsukake: Four Tama-nekos!  
Nuriko: Three crazy cross-dressers!  
Tasuki: Two flaming fans!  
Tamahome: And a symbol on my forehead!  
  
Miaka: On the fifth day of Christmas my best friend gave to me,  
  
Yui: FIVE SHINZAHOS!  
Mitsukake: Four Tama-nekos!  
Nuriko: Three crazy cross-dressers!  
Tasuki: Two flaming fans!  
Tamahome: And a symbol on my forehead!  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Miaka: On the sixth day of Christmas Hotohori gave to me,  
  
Hotohori: Six beautiful men!  
Yui: FIVE SHINZAHOS!  
Mitsukake: Four Tama-nekos!  
Nuriko: Three crazy cross-dressers!  
Tasuki: Two flaming fans!  
Tamahome: And a symbol on my forehead!  
  
Miaka: On the seventh day of Christmas Chichiri gave to me,  
  
Chichiri: Seven monks a wanderin'!  
Hotohori: Six beautiful men!  
Yui: FIVE SHINZAHOS!  
Mitsukake: Four Tama-nekos!  
Nuriko: Three crazy cross-dressers!  
Tasuki: Two flaming fans!  
Tamahome: And a symbol on my forehead!  
  
Miaka: On the eighth day of Christmas Nakago gave to me,  
  
Nakago: Eight ruthless villains!  
Chichiri: Seven monks a wanderin'!  
Hotohori: Six beautiful men!  
Yui: FIVE SHINZAHOS!  
Mitsukake: Four Tama-nekos!  
Nuriko: Three crazy cross-dressers!  
Tasuki: Two flaming fans!  
Tamahome: And a symbol on my forehead!  
  
Miaka: On the ninth day of Christmas Chiriko gave to me,  
  
Chiriko: Nine scrolls from Tai-skun!  
Nakago: Eight ruthless villains!  
Chichiri: Seven monks a wanderin'!  
Hotohori: Six beautiful men!  
Yui: FIVE SHINZAHOS!  
Mitsukake: Four Tama-nekos!  
Nuriko: Three crazy cross-dressers!  
Tasuki: Two flaming fans!  
Tamahome: And a symbol on my forehead!  
  
Miaka: On the tenth day of Christmas Koji gave to me,  
  
Koji: Ten mountain bandits!  
Chiriko: Nine scrolls from Tai-skun!  
Nakago: Eight ruthless villains!  
Chichiri: Seven monks a wanderin'!  
Hotohori: Six beautiful men!  
Yui: FIVE SHINZAHOS!  
Mitsukake: Four Tama-nekos!  
Nuriko: Three crazy cross-dressers!  
Tasuki: Two flaming fans!  
Tamahome: And a symbol on my forehead!  
  
Miaka: On the eleventh day of Christmas Suboshi gave to me,  
  
Suboshi: Eleven yo-yo's spinning!  
Koji: Ten mountain bandits!  
Chiriko: Nine scrolls from Tai-skun!  
Nakago: Eight ruthless villains!  
Chichiri: Seven monks a wanderin'!  
Hotohori: Six beautiful men!  
Yui: FIVE SHINZAHOS!  
Mitsukake: Four Tama-nekos!  
Nuriko: Three crazy cross-dressers!  
Tasuki: Two flaming fans!  
Tamahome: And a symbol on my forehead!  
  
All: On the twelfth day of Christmas Miaka gave to me:  
  
Miaka: Twe--  
All: TWELVE MAJOR HEADACHES!!  
Suboshi: Eleven yo-yo's spinning!  
Koji: Ten mountain bandits!  
Chiriko: Nine scrolls from Tai-skun!  
Nakago: Eight ruthless villains!  
Chichiri: Seven monks a wanderin'!  
Hotohori: Six beautiful men!  
Yui: FIVE SHINZAHOS!  
Mitsukake: Four Tama-nekos!  
Nuriko: Three crazy cross-dressers!  
Tasuki: Two flaming fans!  
Tamahome: And a symbol on my forehead!  
THE END  
Well, whadya think? I have to much time on my hands? I watch too much anime? Canada is just a small island in the south Pacific?  
Daaa.......just review, would ya? Arrigato!  
~Sora Takenouchi ^^  
d/c: Again, I don't own FY cuz if I did, Mitsukake wouldn't die and netier would Nuriko...but Nakago and Miaka would be sold to the Polka Gypsys. 


End file.
